


You burn me like the sun

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, best enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: One night in the Valiant, the Master can't stop thinking about his Doctor.





	You burn me like the sun

After months of chaos and watching planet Earth burn, it was most unusual that the Valiant was quiet. The Master would usually rage on gleefully well into the next day, but even Timelords wore themselves out eventually.

Lucy was asleep next to him, curled into a ball and she flinched every so often. Pathetic. Her cleverness and breeding may have once endeared her to him, but now he knew she had been a waste of time. She could never match his passion, or see the beauty in his violence. After a month she had turned into a whimpering wreck and had proved herself to be as weak as the rest of them.

Only one person could ever match the Master, and he was currently locked in a cage. The Master chuckled quietly to himself, revelling in his power over the once proud Timelords. He'd always imagined them standing together amidst the flames, but The Doctor's love for humanity and his pitiful kindness made that impossible. This would have to do for now until he came round to his way of thinking.

Still, even now with all his power, the Master still couldn't help but feel lost, the drums constantly droning on in his mind. He and the Doctor didn't used to be just friends, their bond had run deeper than that. It used to terrify the other Timelords so much that they tried to keep them apart. Put them both together and they were glorious.

His body ached and he imagined the Doctor beside him instead of in that blasted cage, finally submitting to him. He imagined him wrapped around him, legs tangled together. The Master would happily bite his neck and mark him, pin him down and fuck him. It would be rough an brutal and he would feel so _alive._

Together they would burn each other up and rise out of the ashes, the Timelords victorious.

 

The Doctor was asleep in his cage, but immediately awoke when the door opened. He could feel the Master coming from a mile away in his mind, they still hadn't lost that connection after all that damage they'd done to each other.

The Master leaned against the doorframe, glaring at him. He'd never expected the Doctor to be so weak and pitiful and it angered him. All this time on Earth amongst these humans had destroyed who he had been once.

"What do you want?" He muttered tiredly as the Master walked over to his cage.

"You know what I want. What I've always wanted."

The Doctor sighed, "I'm not going to be a part of your insanity. What you're doing is wrong."

"Wrong? What is so bad about ridding this planet of a few pests that'll die anyway? This planet could be ours."

"Their lives matter. You can't take what's theirs from them."

The Master smirked, "I already have." He knew it was futile. The Doctor would never come round to his way of thinking. All the suffering he'd gone through, all the regenerations for these stupid apes, it was needless. He would rather kill the Doctor himself than watch him destroy himself for a tiny human being.

Suddenly his mind was overrun by images, he could see the fields of Gallifrey an him and the Doctor lying in the long grass, still so very young. They were both naked and the Doctor was pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Theta..." He murmured contentedly before the vision faded.

Whirling around in anger, the Master gripped the bars of the cage and growled. "NEVER do that again. I'll fucking destroy you."

The Doctor merely blinked. "That was all you, you never had much control over your thoughts."

He expected the Master to grab him, strike him even. Instead he growled again and stormed out the room.

They both felt each other's hearts break a little more.


End file.
